Unmanned vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks in a wide variety of environments for military and civilian applications. A UAV may be manually controlled by a remote user, or may operate in a semi-autonomous or fully autonomous manner. Such UAVs can include sensors configured to collect data from the surrounding environment.
Existing approaches for obtaining environmental data may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, the accuracy of the environmental data may be limited based on the capabilities of the particular sensor type used to collect the data. Inaccurate environmental data may have a detrimental effect on UAV functions.